danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Bell Cranel/Relationships
Ais Wallenstein Bell first met Ais when she saved him from a minotaur. Because of that, Bell fell in love with her and gained the skill Liaris Freese. Ever since then, Bell and Ais have had a friendly relationship with Ais assisting Bell whenever he needed help, such as before the battle with the Minotaur and before the War Game with the Apollo Familia. Bell and Ais continue to have a positive relationship as evidenced by the fact that she didn't hesitate to accept an invitation to dance, as well as consistently coming to his aid. During the Xenos arc, Ais and Bell fought, but were able to end things on a positive note after Bell requested that Ais train him again. Hestia Bell met Hestia after spending a week in Orario fruitlessly searching for a familia to join. He accepted her offer to become her first member and is extremely grateful to her, considering her a part of his family. He works hard to help support her, and bought her the hairbands she currently wears as a gift. He cares for a great deal for Hestia, and will do anything to protect her. He attempted to sacrifice himself by luring away a Silverback that was chasing her, he immediately tried to rush to her aid when he found out she was kidnapped by Mord, and was adamant on rescuing her when Ares had taken her. When Luan Espel was trying to rile him up by insulting his party, he was able to maintain his cool with the help of his friends; however, the moment he insulted Hestia, he immediately became angry and attempted to punch him before Welf intervened. Though he highly respects her, and even seeing her as a woman a few times, Bell held the belief that mortals shouldn't have romantic relationships with gods. When he expressed his thought to his familia, he unintentionally hurt Hestia's feelings, causing her to run off. After being rescued from Ares and making up with Bell, Hestia realizes that part of his belief stems from his own experience with loneliness after his grandfather died and the fact that mortals will die and be reborn into a blank state while gods are left behind. After Hestia said that she will always be by his side and will find him even after he is reborn, he tearfully states he always wants to be with her. Bell decided that, while he does not have to accept a god's love, he must not run away from it. However, in return he cares for her as in a child/parent nature instead. Liliruca Arde Bell first encountered Lili while she was trying to run from an adventurer she had stolen from. Not knowing what was going on, he protected her because "she was a girl", though she escaped when Ryuu appeared. Afterwards, Bell was approached by a disguised Lili to be his supporter, to which he agreed. Bell was impressed with her skill and felt sorry for her after learning her familia was treating her poorly. He treated her kindly and gave her an equal share whenever they went to the Dungeon, something that stunned Lili. When Ged approached him with a plan to ambush and rob Lili, Bell angrily refused. Though he trusted her, he felt that something was amiss. He was able to tell that she was lonely and he wanted to help her. Even when confronted by Hestia about her trustworthiness, Bell refused to abandon her. Though she stole his knife and left him to fend for himself against a pack of orcs, he came to rescue her from a horde of killer ants. When she asked why, he stated because she was Lili and that he didn't want her to disappear. Bell held her as she cried and the two soon reconciled their relationship with the approval of Hestia. The two had a very friendly relationship, though Bell hasn't noticed her strong feelings for him. He relies on her skills as a supporter and, later on, as a strategist, even telling Haruhime about it. He views her as a little sister, but was prepared to fight Finn for her after thinking she had accepted his marriage proposal; however, he became flustered when she told him in a seductive voice that she was older. Welf Crozzo Bell became acquainted with Welf after using his former gear. Later, Bell made a contract with him to form a party. Welf is grateful to Bell for wanting his work and not magic swords even after knowing his past. He acts like an older brother to Bell and takes care of him as best as he can. Welf even joined the Hestia Familia to help Bell. Yamato Mikoto Due to her personality, Mikoto felt bad for pass parading Bell and his companions, and has supported him since then, first as a member of the Takemikazuchi Familia, and later as a member of the Hestia Familia after converting to assist him in the War Game. Sanjouno Haruhime Bell rescued Haruhime despite her thinking that, as a prostitute, she shouldn't be saved. He proved to her that a hero will save anyone, regardless of the circumstances. The two have a very friendly relationship with Bell trying to help Haruhime whenever he can and Haruhime, in turn, tries to do her best. She is in love with Bell. Tiona Hiryute Tiona has a friendly relationship with Bell. She's been interested in him ever since he defeated the Minotaur. Tiona calls him Argonaut-kun and was even willing to help him train with Ais. She also excitedly told Gareth Landrock about how cool Bell was. Syr Flova Bell met Syr on his way to the dungeon when Syr called him over to give him a magic stone he had supposedly dropped. Ever since then, she has made lunch for him almost every day and has been worried about his safety in the dungeon. Bell acquired his magic when Syr loaned a Grimoire to him. After she witnesses Bell defeat a Silverback, she confessed to him that she fell in love with him after witnessing that feat, though Bell assumed she was just teasing him. Ryuu Lion Ryuu and Bell have a positive relationship and are good friends, with Ryuu even letting Bell touch her skin despite her elf heritage. She has shown romantic feelings for him, but tries to keep them hidden in respect for Syr, who she thinks will marry Bell. Eina Tulle Eina has been Bell's dungeon adviser ever since he registered to become an adventurer. He often goes to her for advice and information about the Dungeon and the two share a sibling-like relationship, but he often ignores her advice on not going on adventures in the Dungeon. He has been the only adventurer to endure her harsh teaching sessions, and he credits her lessons as a big part as to how he has managed to survive in the Dungeon thus far. Bell views Eina as someone very trustworthy and cares a great deal about her, even at one point saying he loved her, though he didn't mean it as such. When she told him that she may have a stalker, Bell came up with every reason he could think of for Eina to accept him as her bodyguard. However, he refused to tell her about the Wiene, as he didn't want to bring her into his mess. After the Xenos incident, he started to go Eina and ask for lessons instead and made fewer mistakes on tests than he had in the past. However, he has yet to notice Eina's growing romantic feelings for him. Naaza Erisuis Naaza helps run the potion shop that Bell frequents, and the two have a friendly relationship. In the beginning, Naaza used to trick Bell into paying more for inferior potions, saying that he was an easy target and her Familia needed the money. After Lili caught on to her scheme and he learned about the Miach Familia's debt, Bell felt sympathy for her and offered to help. His help allowed Naaza and Miach to come up with a new potion and avoid foreclosure. Since then, she has promised to come to his aid at any time, such as when she helped him and Hestia escape from Hyakinthos Clio. Freya Freya has taken an interest in Bell, due to his transparent soul, ever since he passed through her gaze. She is obsessed with him and takes advantage of certain incidents in order to unleash his full potential. She is willing to go great lengths to keep his soul, saying that if he were to die she would leave the lower world and follow his soul to heaven. When Freya ruthlessly invaded the Entertainment District with her familia to save Bell, she told Ishtar right before sending her back to heaven that she could laugh off her various attempts to dethrone her in the past, but will never forgive her for trying to claim Bell. Freya said that she won't let any woman other than herself have him. Mord Latro Bell first met Mord when the drunken adventurer offered him to join his party in exchange for sharing Lili, Syr, and Ryuu with him. Before Bell could do anything, however, Ryuu and the other waitresses of the Hostess of Fertility dealt with him and his companions. Afterwards, while Bell was also on the 18th floor, Mord expressed annoyance and anger for Bell's quick rise to Level 2 and subsequent fame. With some help from Hermes, Mord kidnapped Hestia and forced Bell into a duel, in which he began to beat up the boy. The fight was stopped not long after by a rescued Hestia. Despite this, Bell does not hold a grudge against Mord. During the Black Goliath's appearance on the 18th floor, Bell rescued Mord from a monster. After Bell defeated the Black Goliath, Mord gained a sense of respect for him. He is now openly friendly with Bell and one of his staunchest supporters. Aisha Belka Bell first encountered Aisha in the Entertainment District after getting lost looking for Mikoto. He found her extremely attractive, but was unnerved when she showed interest in him. After finding out who he was, Aisha's interest grew much stronger. She was one of the many prostitutes to chase after him throughout the district. After Bell met Haruhime and learned about Ishtar's plot to sacrifice her, Aisha intervened. When asked if he would try to save Haruhime, Bell was unable to answer, fearing retaliation from the Ishtar Familia, and he was deeply affected when she mocked him for his indecision. Once Bell and Mikoto resolved to save Haruhime and destroyed the Killing Stone necessary for the sacrifice, he again confronted Aisha. He stated his resolve to save the girl, much to Aisha's approval. Bell let Haruhime's level boost magic wear out before their duel, winning with a point-blank Firebolt. Afterwards, Bell promised Aisha that he would protect Haruhime and the two now have a friendly relationship. Bell holds faith in her strength and experience in the Dungeon, having no objections when she has traveled with him. However, he still gets flustered around her due to her raw sex appeal, especially whenever she expresses her desire to sleep with him. Miach Bell knows Miach due to both of them being from dirt-poor Familias and are very friendly with one another. Miach would sometimes give him potions for free, and Bell often goes to buy potions from his shop. Even after Miach's follower was caught tricking him out of money, Bell held no ill will towards him. When Bell asked him about relationships between mortals and Gods, Miach replied that he should not be afraid of a God's love, which helped Bell patch things up with Hestia. Hermes Bell and Hermes used to have a friendly relationship, with Bell holding a lot of trust in him. Hermes came to Bell's assistance when he was trapped in the Dungeon, helped to give Bell an opportunity to dance with Ais, and gave him and Mikoto advice on how to free Haruhime from her life as prostitute. Bell even noted that Hermes was the best oral tactician he had ever met. However, their relationship became strained after the Xenos incident on the surface. Due to defending Wiene from other adventurers, Bell's reputation plummeted. Worrying for Bell and believing that coexisting with monsters is nonsense, Hermes set up a plan to trap the Xenos in a dead end tunnel, with him alone knowing the way to the Dungeon. In exchange for that information, he asked that some of the monsters rampage on the surface so that Bell could kill them and have his reputation restored. He asked one volunteer, Gros, to attack Eina so that Bell would have no choice but to do so. To his shock, Bell chose to believe in the dream of the Xenos and risked death rather than kill Gros. Afterwards, Hermes told Bell the reason about his actions. Bell could not decide if he hated the God due to his help in the past, but Bell could not forgive him either. Hermes took it in stride and said he would continue to meddle in his life, telling Bell that he was his fan. Zeus Bell's adopted grandfather and his only family while growing up. Zeus nurtured Bell's desire to one day travel to Orario and be a hero, as well as his desire to have a chance encounter with a girl. Bell loved Zeus dearly, and he was filled with a deep sense of loneliness upon hearing of his supposed death. Whenever Bell is unsure of himself or what to do, he thinks back to a piece of advice Zeus once told him or would imagine what he would say now if he were there, giving Bell the resolve and strength to move forward. As of yet, Bell does not know that his grandfather is still alive, nor does he know that he is actually a God. Wiene Wiene is the first Xenos that Bell befriended and the one he is closest to. Upon their first encounter, Bell was stunned upon her more human appearance and the fact she wasn't showing behavior typical of a monster. He tried to pretend he didn't see her at first, but later rescued her when he saw that even other monsters attacked her. After discovering that she could speak and smile just like people, he decided to protect her. Bell cares a great deal about Wiene, teaching her some things about the surface world and being gentle with her, and was able to use Argonaut while moving for the first time due to her being in danger. When Bell and the rest of the Hestia Familia were tasked with bringing Wiene to the Xenos hidden village, he was saddened that he had to leave her behind, promising her that they would see each other again. When Lyd told him that Wiene had been captured by hunters, he became determined to help find her, despite the Lizardman's objections. When her Vouivre's Tear was ripped out and she went on a rampage on the surface, Bell protected her from other adventurers, though it caused his reputation to plummet. When Wiene's magic stone was cracked, she told Bell that she was happy he was there to save her and that she loved him before turning to ash. Bell was heartbroken and was about to cry out in grief if not for her resurrection by Fels. Even with his reputation in shambles, Bell still wanted to help Wiene and the other Xenos that were trapped on the surface make their way back to the dungeon. Bell even fought against Ais to protect her, desperately trying to convince the Sword Princess that Wiene was not like other monsters. Before parting ways, Bell promised her that he would make a world where they could live together, using a pinkie promise at Haruhime's suggestion. Lyd Bell first encountered Lyd when he and the Hestia Familia were taking Wiene to the Xenos hidden village and were attacked by him and other monsters. After delivering an Argonaut-charged punch to the Lizardman's cheek, Bell was shocked when he suddenly started laughing and speaking fluently. After revealing the whole attack to be a test, Lyd gave Bell a nickname and offered him to shake hands. Though Bell was afraid of his appearance and felt like refusing, he remembered his encounter with Wiene and worked up the courage to do so. Despite finding his appearance intimidating, Bell thought Lyd to be quite personable. He felt that his constant laughter helped to put him at ease, and he was able to recognize his facial expressions after some time. When it came time for the Hestia Familia to leave, Lyd told Bell to not hold back on killing monsters for the Xenos's sake, as he didn't want Bell to die. It was his words that helped Bell keep on doing so despite his hesitation. After Wiene and Fear had been captured and the Xenos attacked Rivira, Lyd told Bell what had happened and expressed his rage. Though Bell was slightly scared of his monstrous demeanor, he sympathized with what he was feeling, noting that humans felt the same things that the Xenos were. While fighting Dix Perdix, Bell stated his belief that the Xenos were worthy of being saved, giving Lyd the strength to fight Dix's curse and save Bell. Asterius Asterius is the Xenos reincarnation of the Minotaur Bell defeated on the ninth floor. He was reborn through his extremely strong desire to have a rematch with Bell. After losing to Asterius in a close battle, Bell resolved to grow even stronger. He views Asterius as his rival and desires to be strong enough so that he can one day settle the score. Bell's fight with Asterius also caused him to mature, as he became more calm and level-headed upon ascending to Level 4. He decided to study his magic and skills instead of just using them, trying to discover any new techniques that he could use against Asterius, like Argo Vesta. Cassandra Ilion Cassandra is shown to be grateful to Bell Cranel for believing her visions, this is demonstrated mostly in volume 12, where all the members of Hestia´s family, Takemikazuchi Familia, and Daphne didn´t take importance to the warning of the imminent danger they will encounter in the expedition. After this, it is shown that Cassandra has romantic feelings for him, but she is too shy to show it. Category:Relationships